Prologue/Susan Magnus Returns
(Underground Sanctuary, Helen's office) Helen is looking over some files and information on the intruder that impersonated her while she was held prisoner by the Cabal, when Typhuss is at the doorway knocking. Helen, may I come in says Typhuss as he looks at Helen behind her desk. Sure Typhuss what's up Helen says as she looks up from her padds. Typhuss walks in and walks over to Helen's desk. This might be shocking to you, Helen says Typhuss as he gives her a padd. The scans of the DNA that Doctor Loews took from the woman who impersonated me, wait that can't be right Helen says as she looks at the padd then at Typhuss. Its your sister, your identical twin sister, Susan Magnus, born August 27th, 2333 to your mom and dad says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. My god mom told me she died when she was born Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Then six months later your mom put your sister up for adoption and by the way I like your red hair says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Thanks I am trying something new with it Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Magnus, Captain Martin just beamed down Will says on the desktop monitor screen. Very well Will I'll be right there Helen says as she ends the transmission and looks at Typhuss. Care to join me Typhuss Helen says as she gets up from her chair behind her desk. Yes I would says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I wonder what John wants? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I had him search for the imposter I guess he had some luck Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, lead the way, Helen says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Typhuss picks up his padd from Helen's desk. (Corridor) So how has it been since you've worked with John on a mission Helen says as she's walking with Typhuss. Since the end of the Der'kal War says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. How is the clean up duty proceeding Helen says as both she and Typhuss enter an elevator. Good says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. (Hallway) Both Helen and Typhuss walk towards John. Hey guys John says as he looks at both Helen and Typhuss. Tell us what you found out says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Briefing room) Helen, Typhuss, Will, Henry, Kate, and Helena are sitting around the table as John began the briefing. Yesterday Helen you had me search these three former Goa'uld worlds for signs of the imposter well I've got two hits on these former Goa'uld worlds two we're familiar with because SG-1 visited both of them during the war, Erebus and P6G-452 John says as the two planets appeared on the screen. P6G-452 is under Lucian Alliance control according to the reports from undercover SG teams their transporting their corn called Kassa, which has an psycho-stimulant and can cause people to become addicted to it Will says as he looks at the padd in front of him then at Captain Martin. Typhuss also chimed in about the Alliance. The Lucian Alliance is nothing more than just a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who have banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld Empire, I say the second planet, Erebus says Typhuss as he looks at John. Helena looks at him. Wait about P6G-452 it has more population of people, as to Erebus has none Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Your right, more places to hide says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. How we going to get there the shuttle will take hours by the time we got there she'd be gone Will says as he looks at Helena. John is the Enterprise busy at the moment? Magnus says as she looks at Captain Martin. No, we just got back to restock on quantum torpedoes John says as he looks at Helen. Can we hitch a ride with you and the Enterprise Helen asked John. John nods. Then its settled we'll leave first thing in the morning dismissed Helen says as she looks at the group. Typhuss walks up to John. Hey buddy what up I swung by Bajor on my way back to Earth John said as he looked at Typhuss. The Intrepid is under repair but its going to take months and I'm going nuts without my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know the feeling remember when the Enterprise was under repair from the final encounter with the Der'kal I thought I was going to go insane without my ship John says as he and Typhuss are walking along the trail between the two buildings.